Dual Fates Legacy Version
by TrueLordOfSplatoon
Summary: First installment in a new series, spanning multiple universes. Two Worlds, Two heroes, One Destiny. T for later chapters. I don't feel satisfied with this. I'll be posting a newer version under the same name and changing this to the Legacy Version.
1. Chapter 1 (Arc One Start)

Dual Fates

A Splatoon Fanfic

By TrueLordOfSplatoon

Chapter 1: Overture

07-34

I am an Octoling. Unit designation 07-34. That is the only name I have ever known in our long secret war against those accursed inklings. But today… Oh ho ho. Today I am to take my partner, 07-35, and infiltrate the belly of the beast. Today… We infiltrate Inkopolis.

* * *

07-35

Today is the day… I can't expect to return alive. Honestly, I'm half expecting to exit the sewer and immediately get splatted- for good. What was Octavio thinking!? The agents live in Inkopolis. THE FREAKING AGENTS! Slaughterers of Octarian forces! Merciless hunters who steal our only power source! I've told my family- what's left of it. My brother will miss me. And the worst part is that we are expected to hide there until the theoretical invasion. That could take years! Octavio is a fool if he thinks we can hide there that long! Those ruthless Inklings will kill us! Ruthless, murderous, evil, thieving Inklings! Curse them! I just hope that Octavio is satisfied when we are splatted and doesn't try this again.

* * *

GxJ

I don't get it. How could they reject my design!? Too much like a roller!? The ink blade is nothing like a roller! Is it because one of the models broke? The models were for demonstration purposes, not vigorous testing! Mine, for example, is the quality the ink blade would be made to, not the cheap plastic the models were! Gah! They don't know craftsmanship when they see it, obviously. If they did, they would order ink blades by the thousands! It makes me so mad! Anyways, Spyke asked me to watch his stuff while he was running errands, so I'll probably head over in a bit so he can go.

* * *

Cobalt / Persimmon

 **Cobalt thought**

 _Persimmon thought_

 **Boy, am I lucky or what.** Cobalt was, indeed very lucky. Him and his girlfriend, an orange Inkling named Persimmon (Persi) were both in excellent standing, whether that be with the law, or academically, or in turf wars / ranked battles. Currently, they were having a picnic on the benches at Booyah Base. _I wonder what weapon I should use today?_

"Something on your mind, Persi?"

"Oh, no, I was just wondering what weapon I should go get."

"Maybe you could grab a new one from Ammo Knights? It's been a while, you deserve it. My treat."

 _Oh, he's so nice- hey, did that grate just move?_ "Cobalt, I think someone's playing in the sewer again."

"Seriously? They don't belong in there, and they know it."

 _ **Honestly, some kids these da- oh zap fish**_

* * *

07-34 climbed out of the grate, then turned around quickly to pull 07-35 out. They were both pleased with their 'undetected infiltration' until…

"O! O-o-octo...Octolings! EVERYBODY RUN!"

"So much for a quick easy stealth op."

It was just then that both octolings saw a orange inkling pull out a Custom E-litre 3k Scope, and the blue inkling beside her start rolling towards them. **I'll teach you to attack us!**

"35! Go right! I'll go left, rendezvous at Octo-valley! Go!" With that, the female Octoling ran towards Ammo Knights and the male ran into an alley.

* * *

"Finally, I think they lost me. That was clo-"

"So, you're an Octoling, then?"

07-34 whipped his head around to see an azure boy inkling covering his only exit. The inkling seemed to have some baton at his side.

"Well then? I can take some kid with a stick."

07-34 immediately regretted his words as the inkling drew a katana with a blade made of ink.

"Yeah. Sure. Stick. Oh and by the way… You're out of ink. Your move."

"Well, it's not like I can surrender, so…"

"Surrendering seems like the best option right now"

"Really now? Surrender and spend my life in prison? I'd rather die."

"Oh, okay then. So sorry for wanting to hide you from the authorities."

"And why on earth would you do that!?"

"Because I believe in the off chance that an Octoling would do the same for me."

"They wouldn't."

"And why is that?"

"Because you stole our zapfish and your agents are stealing them again!"

"...without the zapfish… we're going to lose power soon… AND INNOCENT PEOPLE WILL DIE!"

"Innocent? The inklings are bloodthirsty killers bent on wiping out all Octarians!Your agents are proof of that!"

"Well maybe you should think twice before saying that to the inkling that's showing you mercy."

"... Fine. It's not like I have much of a choice anyways." 07-34 pretended to be reluctant, but inside, he was worn out. And besides, just about anyone would kill him on sight. This inkling intrigued him.

"Good. Now, follow me. My apartment is just this way. Oh, and what's your name?"

"Unit designation 07-34"

"What kind of name is that?"

"When we're young, we receive a designation. That's the only name we have."

"Well, I'll just call you… Ooh! I'll call you Seven! Sev for short."

"Hmmm… I like that name"

"Well, let's get going before someone sees you."

As they walked away, Seven noticed his saviour deep in thought.

"Something up?"

"Just trying to think of how I'll explain this to my roommates. You?"

"I just hope my partner is ok."

* * *

07-35 had not been less okay in her life. The blue and orange inklings from before had chased her all the way to Saltspray Rig. The most dangerous place for a fight for dear life. One wrong step and poof! You're dead before you know it, dissolved by water. She noticed tears starting to form. No! She couldn't show weakness! The thought was cut short as her Octoshot clicked. Empty. She started running, not realizing she was running onto a spawn platform.

"Stop, Octoling!" The blue one yelled, "Don't make this any harder than it has to be!"

Just then, 07-35 realized she was out of space to run. Nowhere to run. No place to hide. Her life would end here. She started to cry, realizing she would never see her little brother or any of her comrades again. This was it. She heard them walking up behind her, and she punched herself in the face, knocking herself out so it wouldn't hurt.

* * *

"Uhh… Did she just knock herself out?"

"I think so Cobalt."

Cobalt turned to Persi.

"Well, what do we do then? We can't just leave her here."

Persi turned the Octoling over.

"The poor thing. She was crying." Persi threw a tarp over the Octoling. "Well, let's take her to your place."

"My place!? Why my place?"

"Because A: My parent would flip if I brought an Octoling home. B: Your roommate is very understanding. C: My house doesn't have a spare room. And D: If anyone asks what's in the tarp, you can just say it's stuff for one of his creations."

"Well, I can't argue with that logic. Let's go." **I just hope this ends up better than last time.** _I hope Cobalt doesn't get hurt again._

* * *

As Cobalt pulled the tarp off the female Octoling, and pulled a blanket over her, he heard his roommate get back from watching over Spyke's stuff. He walked into the living room to see his roommate, Green, standing there.

"How was the presentation?"

"Terrible. They rejected my design."

This was it. For better or worse, there was no going back. At the same time, they both said: "There's something I need to tell you about."

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _ **Well, that's Chapter One! In case you didn't know, Cobalt and Persimmon are shades of blue and orange, respectively. Feel free to leave comments or constructive criticism. That's all for now!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Plot ThINKens

Cobalt / GxJ

"Oh, sorry, you first."

"Well Cobalt, y'see…"

" **POLICE! OPEN UP!"**

The police nearly kicked down the door before it opened to reveal a very annoyed GxJ, Cobalt at his side.

"What is the meaning of this?"

" **Cobalt Azure, you were seen entering this building carrying a large tarp. What was in it?"**

"Oh, just some stuff Green here wanted for a new weapon he's making. For ranked Battles. Because that's his job."

" **We will now search your apartment."**

"Oh no you won't. I know my rights, come back with a warrant and then you can search my apartment. If it's any consolation, I can show you the weapon prototype."

" **That isn't necessary, citizen. Sorry for the interruption, but as you may know, earlier today two Octolings entered Booyah base from a sewer grate. But worry not! All sewer entrances have been sealed, and all exits from the city have had checkpoints set up. Those Octolings will not escape me, The Great Evergreen!"**

With that, the police left, and after closing the door, Cobalt turned back to GxJ.

"Listen, I think my news is more important. I, uh… kinda…"

"Oh please don't tell me you got Persimmon pregnant."

Cobalt's face turned a deep shade of red.

"What the- No, I didn't get Persi pregnant!?"

"Oh, thank the great zapfish. So I'm guessing this has to do with the-" He started air quoting- " _Weapon parts_ "

"Yeah… those, uh, may or may not actually be a disguised Octoling."

Green stared at him for a few minutes. Gradually, his face got redder and redder until-

"Oh please don't yell at m-"

" AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAA!, For a second there, you looked so scared! Woo, that's one way to make this easier."

Cobalt stared at Green for a second. "To make what easier?"

Green turned to the coat closet. " You can come out now, it's safe." Sev stepped out of the closet cautiously, then turned to face Cobalt before his face went pale.

"Y-you… you were the one who went after 07-35! what have you done to her?!"

Cobalt chuckled, setting Seven on edge. "Relax, she's just down the hall. Hope you two don't mind sharing a bed. Oh, and you should probably talk more casually. Wouldn't want anyone to get curious, y'know?"

"Oh. That's fine, back at base we shared beds with 38 other Octolings. Two to a bed is nothing. Oh, and how does this sound?" Sev started walking down the hall.

"That's great. Now," He turned to GxJ, "How are we going to explain this to Vermillion?"

"I was hoping you had an idea."

"Well that's helpful"

"Well we have three months before he gets back. That's plenty of time."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Now the real question is, when will you tell them? And don't tell me you won't, you have to. I found out the third night I was your roommate for crying out loud! How will they react if they find out you're actually-" Cobalt shoved a finger up to GxJ's face.

"Look, I'll tell them once they're settled. Trust me, Green, I will tell them."

"That's all I ask. Thanks."

* * *

Seven / 07-35

Sev entered the guest room, immediately spotting 07-35 on the bed, out cold- wait, is that a bruise? OH, THAT SON OF A-

"Ugh…"

"07-35?" Upon hearing her designation, she rolled over to face Sev.

"07-34? Thank goodness. I had the worst dream about our mission. There was inklings and rollers, and… This is not our quarters. Where… Oh no. We've been captured, haven't we?"

"Yes, I'm afraid we have. That grate leads straight into a plaza."

"Then the recon info was false. That is certainly tragic for us."

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. That Inkling thinks it can fool me with an act. Bah! I didn't become a Field Officer by believing everyone I've ever met! I'll take first watch."

"So what did the Inklings tell you?"

"That blue one with the stick. Errrr, sword. He told me he was trying to hide me from authorities. Fool. I would never trust an Inkling. Not after what those Agents did to the rest of our squadron. Now, get some sleep. As I said, I'll take first watch"

"Sir, with all due respect, I believe you should get the first rest."

"I won't argue with that. If anyone, and I mean anyone, opens that door, wake me."

"Sir yes sir."

With that, 07-34 let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Rrrriiiiinnnnnggggg

Rrrriiiiinnnnnggggg

Rrrriiiiinnnnnggggg

"Who in Inkopolis is calling at this hour?"

Rrrriiiiinnnnnggggg

"I'll get it. Hello?"

"Squidos? Oh, thank goodness. I heard that some octolings made it into Booyah Base, but when I tried to check on you the grate was welded shut! Stay safe!" *Click*

"W-wait! Ugh…"

"Who was it?"

"Gramps. He was making sure we were okay."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't Agents 1 and 2 be investigating that?"

"Nah, Agent 3 called and said that he, Agent 4, and Agent 7 had it covered."

"Oh, Agent 7..."

"Somebody has a crush."

"D-do not!"

"Heh, whatever. Good night Marie."

 _ **Author's Note: Next chapter will be some basic character info.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, It's that time again! I'm so sorry this is late, I uploaded the file on Friday and forgot to update! Oh, and no, Guest, it's not Undertale style. That's just how officer Evergreen is. But he can be serious… If he wants to.**

Character Info:

 **GxJ:**

 **Full Name: Green Jaune**

 **Natural colour: Blue…?**

Bio: A mysterious blue inkling with a past shrouded in mystery. Secretly Agent 7 of the new squidbeak splatoon. No one knows his actual eye colour. Roommates with Cobalt, has a huge crush on Marie of the Squid Sisters. Holds the largest secret in history.

Gear:

Fake contacts (always wears them)

Black Inky Rider

Crazy Arrows

Weapon: Gold Dynamo Roller

Rank: A-

Skin colour: Tan

Eye colour: Unknown, currently green.

 **Cobalt**

 **Full Name: Cobalt Azure**

 **Natural colour: Blue**

Bio: Raised in Inkopolis along with his brother. Secretly Agent 3 of the new squidbeak splatoon. Shaken by an event that happened 3 years ago. Roommates with GxJ, and dating Persimmon.

Gear:

Basic headband

White Layered LS

Hero Runner Replicas

Weapon: Hero roller "replica"

Rank: B+

Skin colour: Light brown

Eye colour: Blue

 **Persimmon**

 **Full Name: Persimmon Magenta**

 **Natural colour: Orange**

Bio: Raised in a wealthy family, she met her match when her squad took on Cobalt's squad. Secretly Agent 6 of the new squidbeak splatoon. Fears for Cobalt's mental health after the event that happened 3 years ago. Dating Cobalt.

Gear:

Studio Headphones

White Inky Rider

Octoling Boots

Weapon: Custom E-Litre 3k Scope

Rank: B

Skin colour: Brown

Eye colour: Magenta

 **Sev**

 **Full Name: Unit Designation 07-34**

 **Natural colour: Purple**

Bio: Sev is an octoling, the lowest ranking of the Octarian army. Despite, this, "Hah! You'd like to know, wouldn't you? Well, I'll only let you glean what you already know! Mwahahahahaha" Afterwards, he was both promoted to field officer, the "Nope! Spoiler redacted!", and selected for a stealth mission to infiltrate inkopolis.

Gear:

Octoling goggles

Octoling armor

Octoling boots

Weapon: Octoshot "Let's just call it a replica"

Rank: "Uhh... Field Officer?"

Skin colour: Pale, pasty white

Eye color: Green (completely)

 **I will include more bios in place of chapter 6, and then chapter 9. Once again, so sorry for late update!**

 **See y'all later this week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Echoes Of The Past**

 **GxJ's Workshop, 6:55**

GxJ was enjoying another day in his workshop when an inkling boy burst in, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Slightly confused, Green spotted what the boy was crying about- his hybrid roller prototype, snapped in half.

"What… What in blue barnacles happened?"

" _I was just playing with it; I don't know what happened!_ "

Those words hit him like a tidal wave.

* * *

 **?, The Past**

"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened!" His father was mad this time

" **What the hell happened!** " He was angrier than ever before.

"I was shifting gears and the whole shifter came off!" The truth, He truly didn't know what happened.

" **That's not possible! You idiot, this is the second bike you've destroyed! What did you do!?** " His father never believed what Green told him

" _I was just playing with it; I don't know what happened!_ "

* * *

 **GxJ's Workshop, 7:00**

Green knelt beside the younger Inkling.

"Hey there, it's okay.I should probably invest in making the prototypes stronger, anyways."

"But I broke your gun, and, and, and now I don't have a turf war weapon!"

"Now now, don't cry. Here's what you're going to do: You're going to take this money" He handed him a bag with 5000 gold "And you're going to go to Ammo Knights at Booyah Base. That should be enough for whatever weapon you want."

"Th-thanks mister."

The younger Inkling ran off towards Booyah Base, leaving Green alone with his thoughts. He took his time reassembling the hybrid roller, added a new coat of paint, and finally left it to dry. Looking down at his watch, he realized it was almost 10:00. Well, that made sense. Custom weapons weren't easily made. Locking up,he started toward his shared apartment.

* * *

 **Blackbelly Skatepark, ?:?**

"Haha, Bro you're a natural!"

"Thanks, you trained me well!"

Cobalt looked to his brother, then to the rest of Blackbelly Skatepark. 2 rollers, 2 disconnects, and they had won the match 90%-9%. Then, it suddenly got dark. Midnight- what just happened?

"Uhhhh, bro… I think that we should be going."

"WHY?" Cobalt turned and started panicking- his brother was melting.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?!" The entire are started falling away to a vat of both inky blackness and purple Octarian ink. The city was burning, and the abomination that his brother had become started advancing towards Cobalt.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry won't bring me back! Sorry won't help you tell Callie that you saw me DIE! Sorry won't let her know that you've been giving her a false hope!"

"Indigo, I'm sorry! I couldn't save you, I just couldn't!"

"Yess yyoouuu coulllldd hlaave!" At this point, his half-melted brothers speech was slurred. " _Yoo_ oouuu sawwww thhhha _at s_ hniiiperrrr! Aaa _weaa_ al aajeennt woull _d hlaaav_ e takennn thlat hiiitt! Bl _ult louu_ uu lelt mlee DLIE!"

"Cobalt!"

"Indigo, I… I didn't want to die!"

"Bllleee _ca_ aauuulss _se loo_ ouuurr _r aa_ a c _llloo_ ow _wwaaa_ rrrd!"

"Cobalt, you need to wake up!"

"Indigo, I'm sorry!"

"His pulse is spiking! We need to find a doctor!"

"But-"

"Let's go!"

"IIIILLLLMMMM GOOOOIIIINNNNGGGG TOOO KIIIILLLLLLLL YYYYOOOOUUUU!"

Cobalt could almost feel that thing upon him, when...

"Cobalt! IAM EVIGILARE!"

The utterance of that ancient language tore Cobalt from his foul dream

* * *

 **Cobalt's Room, 10:10**

Cobalt woke with a start, seeing Green frantically trying to work his way past the clutter of Cobalt's he had woken up, Green started.

"Oh goodness, Cobalt, calm down. It was just a dream"

"It seemed so… real. Like he was right beside me."

"And yet another Indigo dream. That's every night this week. Are you sure you still want those Octolings staying here? They only seem to have made it worse. I had to use a divine utterance, for goodness sake."

Nodding, Cobalt replied "Yes, they need our help- why are you fidgeting?"

"Well, You see... You know how you wanted to bar the guest room window tomorrow?"

"Yes, what about it-Oh No."

GxJ gulped, then spoke with dreadful clarity."They're gone. Both of them."

 **Authors Note: Cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I am so diabolical! And I redid this chapter because the original was 412 words, and I felt like that wasn't fair to you. Also, Divine utterances are in Latin, the reason why will be revealed later. Anyways, see you Friday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Escape?**

 **Inkopolis, 10:10**

"07-34, sir, wait up!"

"Alright, I'm going to be honest: we're lost."

"Wh-what!?"

"I mean, it's not like I have a map of Inkopolis; we were lost from the start."

"THEN WHY DID YOU-"

"Keep your voice down! Someone might-"

"OCTOLING! EEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Hear us…"

" **Stop right there, Octolings!** "

"Well, this is fantasti-Oof!" Sev was cut off by Officer Evergreen body slamming him.

"I don't suppose you'd believe I was trying to find a doctor?"

" **Not a chance, criminal.** "

"Dang. Well then… sorry for this."

" **Sorry for wha-aaaaaaaahhhhhh!** " Sev proceeded to flip Evergreen off of him, then threw the good Officer into a dumpster.

"Let's run!"

* * *

 **Booyah Base, 10:20**

"Well that's fantastic. The f #$ing grate is blocked."

" **Criminals! You will not escape!** "

"And trashman is out. Even better."

" **What did you just call me!?** "

Just then, several squads got out from a late-night practice, saw the Octolings, and started screaming, running, and generally obstructing the officer's view.

"Hey, mate. Over her, in the alleyway."

"Let's go!"

Sev grabbed 07-35's arm and dragged her to the alley, the they both got shoved in trash cans. Before either started panicking, they heard Officer Evergreen walk up.

" **Spyke. Have you seen two-** "

"Mate, they went through the fence. Nothin' I could do to stop 'em."

" **How did you-** "

"Know that you meant those Octolings? I saw them swim by and assumed you meant those."

" **Great… Then I better get going!** "

Officer Evergreen rushed off, leaving Spyke with Sev and 07-35.

"Mates… go down the street, turn left twice. Green's apartment is on the fifth floor."

"Who… Who are you?"

"Spyke. I'm not gonna question Green on his decision to shelter you, but…

 _ **IF YOU LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON HIM, I WILL DESTROY YOU.**_ "

Startled beyond words, Sev grabbed 07-35's arm and started off towards Green's apartment.

* * *

 **Cobalt's Apartment, 10:30**

Green was sitting in the living room when he heard a window open. Entering the guest room, he saw that both Octolings were asleep. Sev had his arm draped over 07-35 (or Violet, as GxJ liked to call her), as per usual. He'd talk with them in the morning. But right now, it was time for missions. Being a nocturnal agent had its ups and downs, but this was a down. Killing was something that he had wanted to leave in his past. His secret one, not the one Cobalt knew. At least Agent 2 was with him tonight. He prefered her Charger to Agent 1's Roller .He locked the door and started for the secret grate in Cap'n Cuttlefish's house.

 **Author's Note: 5 minutes before midnight still counts as Friday! But still, more fluffy stuff. Sorry, it'll get interesting soon. See you next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Micro-chapter 1**

 **Inkopolis PD, 9:00 am**

Officer Evergreen cautiously stepped into the room, when all the sudden he heard a chair turn. The Chief was here.

"Officer."

" **Ch-chief** "

"I assume your call was false."

" **N-no. The Octolings were there.** "

"And you caught them?"

" **No. They escaped.** "

"THEY WHAT? Brother, you must understand that this makes both of us look bad. Dismissed."

With that, the ashamed officer left the room…

* * *

 **Character bios, Part 2**

 **Like I said in chapter 3, this is more character bios. Enjoy!**

 **07-35**

 **Full name: Unit Designation 07-35**

 **Natural colour: Purple**

07-35 is a task force operative of the Octoling army, currently participating in a stealth mission in Inkopolis. Contact to HQ was lost on April 8, 12016. This unit's status is: Missing In Action.

Gear:

Octoling Goggles

Octoling Armour

Octoling Boots

Weapon: Octoshot

Rank: "... Private?"

 **Police Chief Evergreen**

 **Full Name: Thunder Evergreen**

 **Natural colour: N/A**

Thunder Evergreen is a Moray; bipedal humanoids evolved from eels. Rather than ink, their bodies produce electricity. This is utilized by the S-27 and E-38 series of weapons. Their natural ability makes them the most desirable of police candidates. Has a twin, who is also an officer. Makes it confusing sometimes. He is responsible for the order to weld shut all the grates in Inkopolis. As an officer, he carries two weapons.

Gear:

Special Forces Beret

Armour Jacket

Punk Cherries

Weapons: E-38 Teravolt; Variant Unknown

S-27 Microvolt; Sidearm Variant

Rank: Moray's cannot participate in turf wars or ranked battles.

 **Officer Evergreen…?**

 **Full Name: Tesla Evergreen**

 **Natural colour: N/A**

Like his brother, Tesla Evergreen is a Moray. He is in the Inkopolis S.R.O.T. (Strategic Response to Octoling Threats). He has a slight obsession with catching Octolings, and has been chasing two for over a month. A recent altercation has renewed that fire, as an Octoling called him 'The Trashman'. Like all other officers, he carries two weapons.

Gear:

24k Aviators

Armor Jacket

Punk Cherries

Weapons: E-38 Megavolt; Full-Auto Variant

Scoped E-38 Teravolt; Long-Range Variant

 **Indigo**

 **Full Name: Indigo Azure**

 **Natural colour: Blue**

The older brother of Cobalt, and the legitimate son of Turf War all-star Royal Azure (Not to be confused with royalty). He was, until his disappearance, dating Callie of the Squid Sisters. He mysteriously disappeared on the night of April 8, 12013. He was then presumed dead on April 8, 12014, after one full year of searching turned up no results. What is unknown to the public, however, is that he was shot in the back during a mission. He was Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Afterwards, he was captured by Octolings, and his current status is unknown.

Gear:

Aviator Goggles

Anchor Tee

Punk Whites

Weapon: Gold Dynamo Roller

Rank: Was S+, However, it has since reset to C-

 **Author's note: alrighty, next chapter will be a doozy. Also, Splatfest! What What! See you all on the battlefield!Username epic!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mini Chapter 2: Thunder**

 **Cobalt's Apartment, 4 Days Ago. 5:00 PM**

Green looked up from the T.V., realizing that his guests had been uncharacteristically quiet. H bolted up off the couch, started toward the guest room and was leaving the living room as massive boom shook the apartment. He stopped momentarily, then resumed. This storm was a doozy. He was about to ask Sev what he thought about the storm, then stopped dead. They were gone. Oh zapfish no, they would get splatted out there! What on Ear- what was that? That. That right there- whimpering? Oh. Ohhhhhhhh. He started walking to the bathroom. The whimpering grew louder.

"Ya know, it's just thunder. It can't hurt ya as long as you stay inside."

Sev responded. "I-I-I kn-knew that'"

"Of course ya did. Where's Violet?"

"07-35, as she has requested to be called, is hiding in a bucket under the sink."

"Well, it's alright to come out as long as you stay inside. There's some old movies i have that i'm watching."

"W-we would enjoy that."

 **Author's Note: Sorry, late update and a mini-chapter, but in my defense, my dog got out and almost died so i had bigger things to worry about. This is, like, #5 on my priority list right now. Hopefully an on-time update on Friday? See you then!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Repercussions**

 **Cobalt's Apartment, 8:00 am**

Green didn't even have the slightest idea how he was going to go about talking with the Octolings. Cobalt was having a Night Terror, AND THEY LEAVE? What the hell? This is how they repay him? They had to be punished. However, Spyke had said that they didn't look like they were intending to go back, more like they were getting away from the Police Chief's brother. And they did come back… Cobalt was already out; no doubt he was in the middle of a match of Rainmaker right now. That's good, he needs it. First day this week with Rainmaker, and goodness knows he wouldn't play Turf War. Not after… Him.

"Excuse me"

He turned around. Sev was up, and Violet was behind him.

"Yesterday, we… We left the apartment. Cobalt was having a nightmare, a I thought we should find a doctor. I pressured 07-35 into it, so whatever our punishment is, please don't punish her."

Green was rather surprised that Sev confessed, although, it did make sense now. "I don't feel that you should be- **Thud Thud Thud** "

He was cut off by a slamming on the door.

"Quickly, hide in the closet in my room." Sev bolted. Green turned to the door. "WHO IS IT?"

"Police, open up"

Green started opening the door. "Ah, Officer Evergreen! I wasn't expect…"

It wasn't Officer Evergreen at all. It was Chief Evergreen.

"O-oh! Chief Evergreen, wh-why are you here?" GxJ smiled weakly. This was the last person he wanted here right now.

"Although it is your day off, I regretfully inform you that my weapon requires immediate repair. I'll pick it up from your workshop at 7:00 sharp". With that, Chief Evergreen dropped a cracked Teravolt, then briskly walked away. Green blinked, then shut the door. Then he fell over from sheer nerve-racking adrenaline. Finally, when he saw Chief Evergreen leave the building, he called out: "Alright, it's safe now!"

Sev walked out. "Sir, if I may add one more thing…"

"What is it?"

"Do you know who the agents are? I have critical news."

"What about?"

"Only an agent may hear this."

"Spit it out."

"I insist, only an agent of the New Squidbeak Splatoon may hear this."

"You're currently speaking to Agent 7. What is it?"

Although Sev was slightly shocked by this news, he continued. "One of the names Cobalt said last night. Indigo...

* * *

 **Arowana Mall, 8:10**

Cobalt had just finished another match of Rainmaker with his squad, when he made up his mind. He had to tell Callie. "Hey, Callie…"

The black and pink tentacled pop star, the squad leader, turned to him. "What is it, Cobalt?"

"I need to tell you something. It's about Indigo."

At the mention of her missing boyfriend's name, Callie perked up. "What?"

"He's… Well...He's probably…"

His phone cut him off. Scrambling, he answered it. "Who is it?"

"Cobalt! Get back here now, you need to hear this! It's incredible!"

"Okay, just let me tell Callie that I'm done for now."

"Bring her, this involves her as well!"

"Okay, okay. See you soon." He flicked off his phone. "Hey Callie, Green's got some news for me, so I gotta go. But he says you should hear it too."

"Alright, fine. Marie, I'm going to see Green!"

"Oh! I'm coming too, I need a weapon fixed"

Cobalt's phone buzzed, signaling a text from Green. •Tell Marie that I'm already working on an order, so I can't fix her charger again. -Green• "Sorry, Marie. He's busy."

"Then I'll come with anyways"

"Alright then! This way."

* * *

 **Cobalt's Apartment, 8:30**

"Green, we're here! What it it?"

"Sev will-" Callie cut him off, hissing. "Is that an Octoling? Why do you have one here!?"

"Err… Well… We don't."

"What do you mean you don't? He's right there!?"

"We don't have _one_. We have _two_."

"Two?! What the he-"

"Hey! You'll want to hear this, Miss."

"Don't cut me off, creature!"

07-35 walked into the room. "Don't call my commander that!"

Sev loudly cleared his throat. "Anyways, last night, Cobalt said a name in his sleep. Indigo. I find this strange, since around the same time the news says he went missing, we took an agent as our prisoner."

"What? You took an agent prisoner? Not possible, all agents are accounted for!" Callie clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes widened. Cobalt and Green both looked at her, before Green finally asked.

"Uh… Callie? How would you know that?"

Marie groaned. "You and your big mouth. Surprise! We're agents 1 and 2!"

No one knew how to react. They looked at each other, then at Sev, then at Cobalt. Callie started. "I think you have some explaining to do."

"Me? What did I do- Oh. OOOOHHHH. That. Well, y'see… I was about to tell you that before Green called."

"You mean to tell me that you've been lying to me for three YEARS!? You told me you didn't know where he went, and yet you WATCHED HIM GET CAPTURED!?"

"No. I didn't. He told me to go on without him."

"LIAR!" Before Sev, Green, 07-35, Marie, or Cobalt could react, Callie started flailing on Cobalt. In the 5 seconds before Green, Marie, 07-35 and Sev could pull her off, she left Cobalt with a shiner, a fat lip and a bloody nose. Cobalt simply fell over, dazed. However, before the pop star could say anything more, she was met with a firm shove out the door.

"USELESS! USELESS PIECE OF RUBBISH! YOU STUPID,LYING IMBECILE! YOU LET ME BELIEVE THAT HE WAS OKAY, AND NOW THIS!? DON'T EXPECT ME TO SHOW UP HERE ANYTIME SOON! DON'T EVEN BOTHER COMING TO PRACTICE TOMORROW, YOU'RE OFF THE SQUAD!" Callie stormed off. She had a call to make.

 **Meanwhile, Inside The Apartment**

Shaken by the events that just transpired, Cobalt sat down with a cold pack for his bruises. Green was about to talk before Marie spoke up. "We need a safe place. A storage unit, or a place out of town, or something. But we need it now."

Cobalt, still slightly dazed, replied. "I mean, Vermillion has a private retreat. He gave me the spare key, we could go there. But why do we need- oh. OH. OOOOHHHH. Right. Angry Callie, illegal occupants, plenty of police officers. Right. Vermillion dug a secret escape tunnel under his bed."

Marie was about to start for her car, then stopped. "Two things. One, where does the tunnel exit. Two, you live on the fifth floor how the actual fu-" Green interjected.

"Just… don't. Rule one of my life, don't question Vermillion's life. Ever."

Just then, a distant siren could be heard. Cobalt looked at Green and Marie, who had tensed up. "It's cool, someone just probably tried to shortchange Spyke again." The siren was joined by a chorus of sirens. "Uhhh, yeah. Marie, get your car to the dumpster behind Mcsquiddles. The one on 4th street. Go, hurry!" Marie dashed out of the apartment. Cobalt turned to Green. "You remember the directions he gave us?"

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yes. he never told anyone. He bought it off of some millionaire, there was no public paperwork. He keeps it in a safe at the house."

Green nodded. "Then let's go. SEV! VIOLET! WE NEED TO MOVE! GET IN VERMILLION"S ROOM!" The sirens grew louder and nearer. "Cobalt, throw all the locks and the door bar! Let's roll out!" Green ran into vermillion's room, then moved a trash can to reveal an escape tunnel large enough for an Inkling or Octoling to fit through in their respective sea creature turned to Sev and 07-35, and gestured towards the hole. "Get in, but wait for us inside."

The two Octolings turned into their Octopus forms and jumped into the turned to the entryway of the room. Cobalt sprinted in. Persimmon ran in too. Green's eyes narrowed.

"Not to offend, but why is she here?"

Persimmon piped up. "I heard sirens, and got here just before Cobalt barred the door. Let's go."

Green stopped her. "Are you sure about this? We won't be coming back for a while."

Persimmon nodded, then jumped into the hole. Green turned to Cobalt. "She's a keeper, Cobalt. Don't let her get away." Cobalt jumped into the hole, and, in squid form, Green moved the trash can back over the hole as he entered. Just then, the police started slamming the door. The group was already in Marie's car by the time the bar broke.

 **Backroad, Calamari County, 12:00**

"Ugh, are we there yet?"

"Almost, Marie. Take this next left. Into the forest."

"Alright. Where are we going, anyways?"

"Our roommate has a private retreat out here. There is literally no way for us to be found."

"Let's just hope they aren't following us." Cobalt looked at his girlfriend. "Hopefully"

 **Cobalt's Apartment, 11:00**

" **Broth- I mean, sir! There is no one left here, sir!"**

"I can tell that. Tell me something I don't know."

" **The Chicks at Hook & Sinker give policemen a discount, sir!"**

"Buh.. What!? WHY WOULD I WANT TO HEAR ABOUT SUCH AN IMMORAL PLACE LIKE THAT RIGHT NOW!? I WANT CRIMESCENE DIAGNOSTICS, NOT INFORMATION ON CHEAP HOOKERS!"

" **O-Oh. Right. Well, your Teravolt is here. And there are no other weapons. It looks like they went on vacation. I mean, Barred doors aren't uncommon here, given the reputation of this building."**

"I would love to argue, but it wouldn't be the first time Green has went on vacation while I was waiting for a weapon. Get in the car, we need to talk to miss Callie about truthfulness"

"Sir! There is an escape tunnel, sir! And an urchin reports seeing the two Octolings and two Inklings get in Marie Squidbeak's car in the alley that the tunnel exits!"

"...Or not. Well then, we have a report to make."

 **Takyo, 5:00 PM (12:00 Inkopolis Time)**

"...And, on other news, Two inklings, Marie Squidbeak and Persimmon Magenta, have been reported as kidnapped by the Inklings known as Green Jaune and Cobalt Azure. Anyone with information are encouraged to call the Inopolis police, at…" Those words caught the attention of a certain neon green Inkling, who simply paid for his meal. When the waitress walked away, he muttered "that doesn't sound right, now does it?" then walked out of the restaurant. He was going to buy a plane ticket, as he had been gone for too long.

Vermillion was going home.

 **Author's Note: Duh Duh DUUUUUUHHHHHH! Cliffhanger! Oh, and yes, the Inkopolis police listed Marie and Persimmon as kidnapped. Kidnappers get found quicker than missing persons. Also, largest chapter yet! Wot wot? See you next week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mini Chapter 3: Devilish**

 **?, ?:? (?:? Inkopolis time)**

"There's a storm rolling in! Get it together now, get indoors! Batten down the hatches!" Numerous Octolings, along with 9 Inklings, ran about, securing various antennae. The Inklings each had numerous scars, but Subject 10 had it worst. No one could even see him… Her? It? Them. Subject 10 spent their time indoors, in the dark, 24/7. Technically, they were the general of the rebellion, but in reality, they all listened to Captain Devilfish. Without him, the rebellion would have never started. With him, however, they would defeat the Usurper-King Octavio. With him, they would win the war. And with the sheer power of subject 10… not even a war machine could stop them. Mind you, there were mishaps. The New Squidbeak Splatoon was a little trigger-happy towards Octolings. But they would deal with that later. Right now, Subject 10 was meditating. Remembering who they were before… 2 names. Cobalt… a sibling? Cobalt, and… Indigo.

 **Author's note: Another mini chapter because reasons. Exams, sick pet, you know? Anyways, sorry. I'm trying. See you next week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8: Hiding**

 **?, 3:00**

"... Anyone with information is encouraged to call the Inkopolis police department, at…" Green stood up. Marie and Persimmon looked at tension was almost tangible, when…

"I baked cookies. Who wants cookies?"

Green looked at 07-35, who was carrying fresh cookies. "How… Why?"

"I… I feel bad about how you guys had to run away. So I made cookies to thank you."

"Violet, while I appreciate the gesture, none of the supplies for cookies here are even vaguely edible."

07-35 looked startled. "Do you mean that eggs should not be solid? Or that milk is not supposed to be gooey?"

"Violet, Milk is a liquid that should be smoother than ink, and eggs should be liquid on the inside."

"... Inside? Do you mean that I needed to crack them open?"

"... Just throw them out."

"Alright, I will do that. Hey, am I on the news report?"

Marie stood up. "Surprisingly, no. Although they're saying that Green and Cobalt kidnapped me and Persi. How… utterly… oh crap."

Green looked up. "What?"

"We have no active agents. Callie can't patrol by herself. Vermillion is in Takyo. And we're all here. Zero active agents."

"Well, shit. You're right.

 ***SLAM***

" _Actually, she is wrong._ "

Green bolted up, standing at attention. Marie dropped her tea. 07-35 hid behind the couch. And Cobalt chose that moment to walk in with coffee.

" _What? You're all looking at me like I have an eleven- no, twelfth tentacle._ "

Green saluted. "No, sir! I just didn't expect you back so soon, Sir!"

" _At ease, agent. I guess proper procedure would be to tell you when I'd be back._ "

Finally, Cobalt spoke up, putting on a shaky smile. "Vermillion! How's it going?"

"Explain. NOW."

* * *

 **Conference Call, 4;30**

V- "Hello? Are we all here?"

N- "Naranja, signing in."

M- "Morado here, I'm in."

C- "Carmine is present."

V- "Good. Now, I-"

N- "Sorry, Vermillion, but I need to tell you: those roommates of yours are dead. Nobody messes with my little sis. Nobody."

V- "Actually… That's the thing. She wasn't kidnapped. She went with Cobalt and Green because Callie ratted on them."

M- "Wait, hold on. She ratted on them? Not cool, Amigo. What did she rat them out for, hermano?"

N- " did my sister go with them for?"

V- "Well, they certainly weren't helping an octoling."

N- "Well that's a-"

V- "They were helping two octolings."

N, M- "Are you even serious?"

C- "Well that's delightful. Now what did you call me and Morado for?"

V- "Ah, yes. You know Captain Cuttlefish? Well…"

* * *

 **Captain Cuttlefish's house, 3:45**

"... Look, squido. I'm telling you, you aren't going on a patrol by yourself, let alone a mission. Agents work in pairs. That's final. I'll try and find a new agent, by try is all I can do. They don't exactly- hold on a moment, it's Agent 5." Callie started audibly cursing while on hold. For 3 minutes. Finally, Captain Cuttlefish picked the phone back up. "Sorry about that. Listen, can you train…"

* * *

 **Vermillion's Retreat, 4:00**

"So, the plan is: I will bring you groceries once a week. You can use the Internet as much as you want because of my security net, but absolutely no phone calls. Refrain from any loud music, fireworks or light shows. If anyone other than me or one of my squad mates are at the door, call me immediately, then escape. Remember: the basement toilet is actually a passage to an old clifftop bunker. That is all."

Green stood up. "Sir yes Sir!"

"Now, where is the other Octoling?"

"In the kitchen, sir!"

"Right. I'll talk to him and be on my way. Oh, and enough with the sir business. I'm here as a friend, not as your commanding officer, Green." Vermillion started towards the kitchen...

* * *

 **Octo Valley, 4:00**

Agent One, AKA Callie, was somewhat impressed. The three auxiliary agents could wield the "hero" (really just repainted, they needed Green to modify them and he was… well... ) slosher, inkbrush, and octobrush with ease. They were mission-ready in ten minutes. "Alright, ready for a mission?" All three inklings turned to her, and in unison: "Yes Ma'am!" She smirked. Easy.

* * *

 **Vermillion's Retreat, 4:03**

As Vermillion walked into the kitchen, he switched from from friend mode to sergeant mode. He never did this in front of anyone he knew because as an agent, they all had the same rank. But in the Octoling Freedom Force… He saw the Octoling. "Ah. Field Marshall 07-34, I presume? I've heard lots about you." Sev looked startled, responding with a few mutters before: "How the bloody… oh. You should be ashamed of yourself, you double-agent scum."

"Double Agent? Oh, no no no. More like both halves of the same New Squidbeak Splatoon is strong, yes, but the OFF has numbers. Obviously, both needed a common soldier."

"The OFF? I thought… wait… Subject 10. Is he with you?"

"What about them?"

"I know who they are."

"Alright, spill."

"Only if you take me to them."

"You can't make demands right now. I mean, honestly this is my home field. I could do anything. You know, it would be a shame if something happened to your commerade-OOF!" Vermillion was cut of by Sev leaping at him from across the table.

" _If y_ **o** _u_ **s** _o_ **m** _u_ **c** _h_ **a** _s_ **l** _a_ **y** _a_ **f** _i_ **n** _g_ **e** _r_ **o** _n_ **her** , **I WILL END YOU**. Am I clear?" Vermillion shoved Sev off of himself. "Crystal Clear."

"Now, take me to them. There is something I need to try…"

* * *

 **Inkopolis P.D. Chief's office, 5:00**

"Yes, I understand that you want them back… My brothers? They suspects nothing, the naive fools… Yes, my sister has the F.F. research… No, I don't think that they have found us out yet… Alright. We are searching every resource at our disposal, and thanks to my older brother, I can gain access to military files… Everything will be in place for your rule… The mysterious power? Shadowstrike is looking into it… No, the Splatling Sentinels have practically disbanded. Their leader is a professional gunsmith, for pity's sake… Do not worry. You will not be denied your rightful rule… Hail, Lord Octavio." Unbeknownst to Chief Evergreen, however, was that throughout his conversation there was an eavesdropper. A very specific eavesdropper… An orange Inkling… by the name of Naranja… Naranja Magenta.

* * *

 **?, ?**

"Well, They certainly can handle this. After all, if they really are C.O.R.E. material, then they can handle an army."

"Don't be so sure, brother. Even 138 can get overwhelmed by odds like these."

"That's what I'm saying, though. There's 10 C.O.R.E. candidates here, and they're all working together. Don't misquote me, 343."

"I get it, you're from a betaverse. But this is an alphaverse, 297. Things are different here. If we intervene too soon, the timeline may unravel."

 **Author's Note: What? Who are these mysterious spectators? Why is Chief Evergreen listening to Octavio? Why did this update take so long? One of these will be answered in the next chapter. Onwards!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Character Bios, Part 3**

 **Forenote: This is it! The final batch of bios for the first arch!**

 **Vermillion:**

 **Full Name: Vermillion Seafoam**

 **Natural Colour: Green**

Vermillion is, without a doubt, the most mysterious Inkling ever. They constantly go on lengthy "Business Trips" to the city of Takyo, own several weapons of dubious legality, and they purchased a private forest retreat without a shred of public evidence. One must wonder where someone like them gets all this money, especially without a known paying job. Roommates with Cobalt and Green Jaune. Member of the infamous squad, "Pallet Burst". Is secretly Agent 5 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon.

Gear:

Gas Mask

White Anchor Tee

Crazy Arrows

Weapon: Hydra Splatling

Rank: S

 **Naranja**

 **Full Name: Naranja Noir Magenta**

 **Natural Colour: Orange**

A founding member of the squad known as "Pallet Burst", Naranja knows his way around. He is also gifted in means of combat. In the squid sister's debut Splatfest, he was the only one to achieve the newly created rank of King. He has been seen carrying not only a Slosher, but a mysterious sidearm. Only a select few recognize it as the I-16 Picovolt, a statically charged Electric gun. When fully charged, it can even knock out the electrically resilient Moray race. Naranja is one of a select few that Green Jaune (the creator of all the S-27, E-38, and I-16 weapons) has entrusted with this.

Gear:

Stealth Goggles

Herbivore Tee

Icy Down Boots

Weapon: Custom Slosher/ Soda Slosher

I-16 Picovolt

Rank: S+

 **Morado**

 **Full Name: Morado Seafoam**

 **Natural colour: Purple**

A usually easy-going inking, Morado seems to transform in ranked battles. He is one of the select elite to know Vermillion's real job, and is often seen with his half-brother. He was the only non-agent to have known about Vermillion's status as an Agent, and the only living being that knows about his involvement in the O.F.F.

Gear:

Takoraka Mesh

Carnivore Tee

Gold Hi-Tops

Weapon: Octobrush

Rank: S-

 **Carmine**

 **Full Name: Carmine Rouge**

 **Natural Colour: Red**

Naturally carefree, Carmine comes from a rich family. She only joined Pallet Burst to spite them. Ultimately, however, she formed a strong bond with the team. A bond that lead her to realize that her parents were abusive, but they tried to justify it (when they weren't drunk) by flooding her with gifts. She now lives with Morado while she looks for a house.

Gear:

Starter Headband

Basic Tee

Crazy Arrows

Weapon: Splattershot Jr.

Rank: A

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating the past couple of weeks. I had exams, power issues, and my dear old dog was put down, bless his soul. I think that I might go on hiatus.**


	12. Chapter 12 (Arc One Fin)

Chapter 11: The Battle for Inkopolis, Part One

Octopolis, 5:00 P.M.

"Graah! Why won't they just attack already!?" Octavio was waiting, Waiting, WAITING! Cod, he issued the threat forever ago! Why were those agents taking forever?

"Sir, it appears that there are agents inbound." FINALLY

"What!? Really!?"

"Yes, 3 Females and 3 Males."

"Hmmm… Gwohohoho… So they'll surrender just like that? No large battle? Why, that was-"

"GET DOWN!"

*KRACKATHOOOM!*

"What in Barnacles was that!?" Octavio was a little shaken, but fine.

"Sir! The military are advancing!"

Outside Octopolis

The military were in full advance, Moray's on foot and Inklings in jeeps as to eliminate any effect of the Octarian Ink.

"Hahaha! Come, Naranja! Let us crush these fools! That inkstrike of yours did it's work, now let's finish the job!"

"Yes, Carmine's strategy worked perfectly. Now let's put an end to this, Ampere."

Meanwhile, Yahoo Base (Booyah Base), Octopolis tower

"Damage control! What did we lose in those inkstrikes!?"

"Approximately 5 Octolings, 3 Octoballs and 1 Octobomber."

"Damn! Strike coordination, send Bomber Brigade Delta to Sector Seven!"

"On it."

"Where are my Octoweapons!?"

"We're working on them. Octonozzle is ready to deploy."

"Gwohohohoho… Launch in sector Seven."

"On it"

"Focus all Octostriker attacks on Sector Seven!"

"Sir! There appears to be… Another Agent."

"What!?"

"He is leading a internal resistance force against P.O.W. Encampment 5-1. The one with the Squid Sister. Odd."

"Grrr… Relocate Octoling Battalion 39 and Bomber Brigade Epsilon to Sector Five."

"Done."

"Ready my warsuit"

"We've been prepping it since the beginning."

"Good."

"Dropship F is in position."

"Perfect… Release the Octonozzle!"

"Launching…"

Meanwhile, Sector Seven (Arowana Mall District)

"Green. Do you think Morado…?"

"Carmine, he's Morado. He'll be fine."

"Right. So-"

A dropship roared overhead.

"HEADS UP! WE HAVE AN OCTONOZZLE, INBOUND!"

"Octonozzle! You ready, Carmine?"

"Born ready."

"Then let's give it Hell."

Meanwhile, P.O.W. Camp 5-1

Morado was… Less than okay. The initial assault was great, but then an entire Octobomber brigade showed up. Now, he was the only active combatant, and… He was surrounded.

"Sir. The results are: 0 Octarian casualties, 3 Inkling casualties, and 50 prisoners. Including this agent."

"I thought agents were tough? This bloke looks like he's gonna cry."

"Oh yeah, he's gonna pay."

"Any last words, agent?"

Oh cod no not like this.

"Do we have to give him those?"

Not like this not like this not like this.

"Sir, we have inbound."

"What!? Whe-"

*KRACKATHOOM*

"There! Open fire!"

The Octarians spun around and started hammering this… Machine, all to no avail.

*Lifeforms analyzed. Antibodies synthesized. Engaging Octarian forces.*

…And the machine returned fire with a barrage of devastating bolts of electricity, combined with a constant spray of green ink. Within seconds, the Octarians were either splattered or unconscious. Morado was speechless.

"Who… What are you?"

*Request acknowledged. I am designation G-1, aka Gigatonne. I am the only functional Ultra-Humanoid model currently in service.*

"Who made you?"

*Request acknowledged… Clearance granted… I was created by Draco Johnson in the year 3027 in an attempt to preserve the legacy of humanity, however, in the year 12016 I was repaired and reactivated by Cyan Pal- ERROR- Green Jaune.*

"So Green made a Murder-bot?"

*Falsification Detected. I was redesigned to defend civilians and agents of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Notice: Redeployment orders received.*

And with that, Gigatonne took to the sky, leaving Morado before the now undefended prison. He turned to face the now freed civilians.

"Let's, uh… Give 'em hell?"

Meanwhile, Octopolis tower

"What was that?!"

"Sir, we cannot identify it, however, a initial chemical scan indicates it is made out of an element not affected by ink, possibly aluminum or nickel."

"Then give the order to actively flee it."

"Done. Sir, Octostomp and Octomaw are ready to deploy."

"And my warsuit?"

"80% ready, sir."

"I want Octostomp at the foot of the tower and Octomaw in Sector Seven.

As soon as Octowhirl is ready, deploy in whichever sector that machination is in. Now, have all units focus fire on Inkling troops. Moray electricity has no effect on our important troops."

"But sir… Octolings are affected by the-"

"I said none of the important troops are affected. Now, I'm heading to Dropship O. Octavio out!"

"I hate that arrogant jerk."

"Me too."

Octo Valley, 6:00

"Are we ready?"

"Yes, Ten. Now, we're are we going?"

"That's easy, Rosegold. We are going to raid the bio labs in Octavio City."

"Xbju, xibu!?" (Wait, what!?)

"You heard me, Six. We are attacking the biolabs."

"But… why!? Inkopolis is in danger!"

"Yes, but if Octavio gets any prisoners back to the biolabs, it could spell disaster. Imagine an army of beings like Fou- of… uh… four armed beings. Tall as me, stronger, resilient to electricity, clad in nickel battle armor."

"Yes. Ten is right, Rosegold. We can help Inkopolis once the biolab has been destroyed. Let's go!"

Dropship O, Over Inkopolis, 6:30

"Why isn't Octomaw ready yet!?"

"Because Dropship M was downed in Sector Two. Octomaw has yet to be recovered.

"Just activate it."

"Sir!?"

"Activate Octomaw. Now."

"Uhhh… s-sir, yes… sir."

"Warsuit is at 98% readiness"

"Gwohohohoho… this isn't over yet."

Sector Two (Squidbeak Controlled), 6:34

"I really hope-"

"Shh. Naranja, Carmine. Do either of you hear that?"

Just then, a fin swam into sight… straight towards Ampere.

"Ampere, look-" But Naranja was too late. A set of golden teeth sprang up from the ground, slamming shut almost instantly.

Carmine fell to her knees, tears brimming.

Green stared in disbelief.

Various soldiers stopped fighting and stared at this new war machine.

Naranja sobbed hysterically, overwhelmed.

"By Leviathan, no…"

"Aaaaaaaammmmmmpeeeeerrrrreeeee!"

Just then, a shadow loomed over them.

"This is Lord Octavio speaking. I have Captain Cuttlefish, as well as one of your pop stars and Five Agents. Lay down your weapons and they will not be harmed."

"Mora-mmmpphhh!"

"Agent! Don't say his name, it'll blow his cover!"

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED AMPERE! I'LL NEVER SURRENDER!"

*Let it be known that I, also, will not surrender.*

"You may have some of us, but we're more than enough to take you on."

Green cleared his throat. "Goodness, my. Carmine, Naranja, looks like you've made my choice easier. I won't surrender."

Seeing the Agents courage, the troops were inspired.

"I'm not surrenderin, love."

"Ya! Me neither!"

"Nor I, My Ally!"

"Is good day to fight for our future, dah?"

"Okay then. I gave you a chance, you refused. Octomaw! Capture the Agents, kill anyone el- Octomaw?"

By this point, everyone had noticed Octomaw's constant twitching, as well as its eyes being x'ed out. Then, abruptly, everyone could hear: "mfmfmfnopenopenopenopehellnaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" As Ampere was revealed, having pushed apart the mighty jaws of Octomaw! With that, Gigavolt sent an insane barrage into the gullet of the beast, culminating in a large explosion, as Octomaw was destroyed.

"Coddammit! How the hell did he do that!?"

"Sir! Urgent news from HQ! The Biolab has been destroyed, repeat, our Biolab has been destroyed!"

"YOU USELESS PIECE OF-" Octavio went to hit the officer...

"Language."... only to be blocked by Sev.

"07-34, stand down!"

"No. I am done with watching my people serve as your puppets."

Octavio scoffed. "Bah. Override code 6135. Alpha Zulu Bravo."

Sev smirked. "Ah, you see… I haven't listened to the music since I left HQ."

Octavio snickered. "But she has." Octavio gestured towards the now rigid Violet. "07-35, apprehend 07-34 for treason." Violet walked up to Sev, then spun and threw her octobomb at Octavio.

"Ha! As if I had ever listened to the music!"

"Oh well. I still have one last trick." Octavio hit a button, and suddenly, Sev, Violet, Cobalt, Persimmon, Morado, Marie, and Vermillion were back on the ground.

"I'll be keeping the pop star and your leader."

Green shouted out. "Never! We will-"

"Stop me? How will you stop me when you've been destroyed from the inside?"

Green scoffed. "How could you-"

Octavio cut him off. "Possibly do that? The real question is, how could I not? Afterall, it was doomed from the moment you joined them… Cyan."

Green gasped. "No… how…"

"Cyan, Cyan, Cyan… you don't start a criminal organization and not get my attention. And my attention you received. Speaking of which, Violet, is it now? You remember your dear old sister? How she was killed in action? Well, what actually happened to her is that I had 07-34 abduct her for disobeying orders. I was told that her screams were… most extraordinary."

At this remark, the vitality drained from Sev's face. Violet started beating on him, as Callie could be heard wailing in the background. Green took a knee.

"Ah, and you, Agent 4? Well, you see… we tortured your brother for quite some time. I know that your real name is Cobalt. And that her's is Persimmon. And that both of you-"

"Not another word"

"-wished that you had disappeared instead of Indigo!"

Cobalt fell to his knees. Persimmon faced down the airship. "Hey, Octavio. One thing you forgot."

"And what is that?"

Persimmon smirked. "Gigavolt. Rescue The Captain and Callie."

*Command Confirmed* Gigavolt turned toward the airship.

"Gwah! I want Octostomp and Octowhirl on him, now!"

As if on cue, the octoweapons started hammering Gigavolt, smashing him through a building and pursuing him out of sight.

"Sir, your battlesuit is ready."

"Launch now! NOW!"

And with that, the belly of the drop ship opened. And music began to play.

Play Now: Octavio's Theme

"Crap!" Naranja and Ampere took cover.

"Agents, move!" Persi grabbed Cobalt and jumped behind a wall.

"You see, Agents, I've been planning this for a long time. And now, it ends."

Octavio readied the battlesuit's giant fists.

"Sev, Green, move!"

"Say your prayers."

With that, Octavio launched his fists at Sev and Green. Vermillion grabbed Sev, but Naranja… didn't make it in time.

"Green! Move! Get out of-" Naranja cut short by a deafening THUD as metal met concrete. However, it came at a cost: the fist was stuck fast. And Green was nowhere to be seen.

Naranja was devastated. Meanwhile, the rest of the Agents were hammering the mech… to no avail.

"Fools! My shield is invincible! Once I free my fist, you're doomed!"

"I don't think big mech man get it! I will fight, Dah?"

The military used everything: inkzookas, inkstrikes, even a tank. But nothing could break the shield. Finally, they started running out of ink. And the Agents were all that remained. Octavio's music was slowing them down, messing with their rhythm. And one by one, they stopped, and stood at attention.

"Gwohohoho… Cuttlefish, do my eyes deceive me? Because I believe I see six… six. Where's the seventh one?"

And the music cut to static.

"Agents! Do you copy? Radio override initiated!"

Play Now: Calamari Inkantation

The battle resumed at full swing, and Octavio used everything. Until finally, he was barely hanging in his mech. But then he put away the big missile.

"Fools! I can just wear you down with my secondary weapons! I don't need to use my fist-" And he was cut off by his other fist, with a cyan Kraken on top. Octavio dodged, then realized that what Green wanted to happen. He stared as the fist punched straight into the back speaker, and a point-blank rapid blaster shot him into the light board.

"Ugh… you win…"

"Cross-fade… to black…"

And in a brilliant display, the mech exploded.

End Arc One.

Authors note:

It's done! I did it! Here you go! Imma go do other stuff now.


End file.
